Containers are often employed for housing dispensing granular materials, particularly in the food industry. Salt, pepper, cinnamon, and sugar are among the various materials that can be dispensed from a container, typically through holes or orifices cut in a member or top of the container. While the present invention is useful in the food product industry, the invention is not limited thereto, and the invention may be used for any container from which a product is dispensed and for which the present peel-away shaker designs and configurations may be employed. One such exemplary dispensed granular material is powdered carpet deodorizer. Moreover, the laminate membrane may be employed on containers made of any types of materials, including plastics, composites, papers, and any other container-making material.
Other containers that have peel-away membranes have one or more openings through which product may be accessed. For example, certain containers may have openings through which a spoon, straw, or other utensil may be inserted so that product within the container may be withdrawn.